choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sumire Nagasawa
Sumire, a character in the ''Passport to Romance'' book, is one of your roommates and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Sumire has long black hair, brown eyes and light skin. She wears a cream/beige sweater, a pink skirt and a necklace. Personality Marisa says Sumire is a little shy. When asked about physical intimacy, she says it is a natural part of life and a beautiful way of living in the moment. She is a little insecure about her art, and gets discouraged when talking to Bronwyn to the point that she thinks she may need to pursue other options (like becoming an astronaut). Chapters [[:Category:Passport to Romance|'Series']]/[[Passport to Romance|'Book']]: Passport to Romance * Chapter 1: Landing The Dream * Chapter 2: Midnight Magic * Chapter 3: Mona Lisa Mayhem * Chapter 4: Valor at Versailles * Chapter 5: We’ll Always Have Paris * Chapter 6: Traveling in Style * Chapter 7: In Lucerne Limbo * Chapter 8: Brothers in Anger * Chapter 9: Nights in Berlin * Chapter 10: Squad Goals * Chapter 11: Airport Antics * Chapter 12: Regatta Rules * Chapter 13: Ante Up * Chapter 14: Ever Onward * Chapter 15: Destinations and Departures Relationships Your Character You first meet her in Chapter 1, at your hostel. She is one of your roommates along with Marisa. She tells you that she is in Paris because the best art museums and some of the most amazing zoos are here, and she hopes to get to see all of them. In Chapter 2, when playing the game Paranoia, Ahmed asks Sumire who she trusts the most and she says you. She thinks you're a kindred spirit. Unnamed Parents She tells you that the reason the Mona Lisa is special to her us because her parents met while painting renditions of the Mona Lisa. Her mother's piece was better than her father's. Bronwyn The first time they meet, she judges Sumire's art. In a premium scene in Chapter 13, they have a sidewalk chalk challenge to prove who is the best painter. They have ten minutes to draw the Eiffel Tower and when the time's up, the crowd will decide who the winner is. While Bronwyn painting was plain and minimalistic, with only a few lines and very little color, Sumire's drawing bursts with light and color. In the end, Sumire wins with 20 votes against 9 votes to Bronwyn. Gallery Other Looks PTR Sumire Full VIew.png|Sumire Full View Sumire Formal.jpg|Formal Outfit Sumire Formal Full.jpg|Full View of Formal Outfit Sumire Dress.jpg|Versailles Dress Costume Sumire Dress Full.jpg|Full View of Versailles Dress Costume Sumire Swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit Sumire Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Sumire Underwear.jpg|Full View of Lingerie Miscellaneous PTRSumireSneakPeek.jpg|Sumire Sneak Peek Who Would You Kiss.png|Who Would You Kiss SumireDrawingatVersailles.png|Sumire's Drawing in Ch. 4 PtR Ch7 - Sumire drawing male MC.jpg|Sumire drawing Male MC in Chapter 7 Sumire sketching female P2R MC in Ch7.png|Sumire drawing Female MC in Chapter 7 Trivia * On March 20, 2019, PB released a blog post about ''Passport to Romance'' in which they introduced Sumire and described her as "a total sweetheart working on gaining confidence in her artistic talents." https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/20/passport-to-romance * She is from Japan and slept for three days straight after her flight. * In a premium scene in Chapter 6, her last name was revealed to be Nagasawa. * In a premium scene in Chapter 7, she reveals she had a cat called Minnie. * The name Sumire is of Japanese origin and means "violet". ** The surname Nagasawa is of Japanese origin and means "long swamp". * In Chapter 12's bonus scene, she says tulips were her favorite flowers when she was young. * In Chapter 13, Marisa mentions that Sumire is working on an art history degree. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Students